


Walking on Sunshine

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sing along, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bad day. Tom tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

It seemed like a dark cloud had been hanging over your head all day. Every time you turned around, something was going wrong. Your co-workers were being rude to you, people on the street were being jerks, and to top it all off, it was close to the anniversary of losing your dad. You felt like you were at the end of your rope. You went home to where your loving boyfriend was waiting for you.

“Hello darling.” Tom said, jumping up and hugging you. You smiled softly and made your way to the bedroom. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You said quietly. “I just want to go get a shower.” With that, you left. Tom sighed. He had to find a way to cheer you up. That’s when it came to mind. While you were in the shower, he snuck into the bedroom and grabbed what he needed. He was going to make you smile, one way or another.

****

You dressed in your pajamas and made your way to the living room, looking for Tom. You didn’t see him anywhere. That’s when music started to play from the sound system. You looked at it, confused. Suddenly, Tom appeared. He was dressed as an 80’s pop singer, big hair and everything. Your eyes widened.

“I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby, I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door. Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down. 'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around.” He sang to you. Your cheeks turned red as you watched him.

“Oh my god Tom, what are you doing?” He just smiled and winked at you.

“Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. And don't it feel good. Hey, all right now. And don't it feel good. Hey, yeah.” He jumped up onto the coffee table. “I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true. And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you. Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no. I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you up onto the table with him.

“Tom!” You giggled. He smiled and danced by you.

“Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. And don't it feel good. Hey, all right now. And don't it feel good. Yeah, oh, yeah, now. And don't it feel good. Walking on sunshine. Walking on sunshine.” You were smiling so much and suddenly you couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real! I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real! I'm on sunshine, baby, oh! Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby!” You sang, making Tom’s smile get even bigger.

“Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa. And don't it feel good. Hey, all right now. And don't it feel good. I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll. say it again now. And don't it feel good. Hey, yeah now. And don't it feel good. Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it. And don't it feel good. I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now. And don't it feel good. Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it. And don't it feel good. Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now. And don't it feel good. Oh, yeah, now. And don't it feel good. Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good. Now don't it feel good. Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah. And don't it feel good. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah. And don't it feel good!” You and him sang together. By the time the song was over, all your troubles seemed nonexistent.

“Tom, you’re the best.” You said. You were both still standing on the table, but he hugged you close.

“I’m just glad that cheered you up.” He said. “I had a while queue ready though.

“Really?” You asked. “What was next?” That’s when “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” By Cyndi Lauper started to play, and all you could do was laugh.


End file.
